


I'm Far Away

by FoundSomeRoses



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: AU, Author Projecting onto Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Autistic Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Cinderella AU, Cinderella Elements, Crush at First Sight, Dialogue Heavy, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family, First Meeting, Fluff, Flustered Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Found Family, Friendship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Slight Sniff/Snorkmaiden, Wholesome, bitter sweet, if you wanna read it like that, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundSomeRoses/pseuds/FoundSomeRoses
Summary: Snufkin had been travelling for a while. Always heading 'somewhere', but never seeming to reach it. The nights were getting colder, and his eyes were getting duller.But what's that music he hears in the distance? Maybe he could join them..But he has to be gone by Midnight.





	I'm Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of an alternate take on the scene where Snufkin leaves Moomintroll at the party. But it's also high-key just self indulgent.
> 
> (I suppose Little My is a fairy godmother of sorts?)

Snufkin stirred his pot of stew, the flames from the fire pit sending shadows dancing across the trees. The heat was a comforting contrast to the cold autumn air. He bent forwards, bringing his spoon up to his lips and taking a mouthful.

He swallowed. He sighed.

It just didn't taste right. He couldn't understand what he'd done differently. His stew _always _ tasted nice; to him at least. Some might say it was too salty, that the broth was too meaty, or the dumplings too soft. But those textures and tastes were just right for Snufkin. But not recently. As of late, he could barely bring himself to eat his own food.

Maybe his stew tasted bad because he felt bad.. Or maybe it was the other way around..?

Can your mood effect the way your food tastes? Perhaps that's why people who own bakeries are so cheery and soft.

..Did that mean Snufkin was bland? Did it make him frigid or stale or tasteless?

_"I don't want to be like that..." _He said to himself, his voice low and intimate, although there was no one around to warrant whispering. He fell back onto the log he'd fashioned into a seat. He took his hat from his head, covering his nose with it and squeezing his eyes shut. He listened to the rustling leaves, feeling the pressure of the ground as he bounced his leg. _"What's wrong with me..?" _Snufkin felt his throat begin to tighten, trying to concentrate on the contrast between the burning fire and the cool night air, to take his mind away from the tears pricking his eyes. _"Why do I feel so alone..?"_

He felt like he wanted to just disappear into the wind; to be a leaf falling to the ground. He never really realised how much he loved warm and peaceful days until he was forced into nights like this.

He let himself fall forwards, resting his head on his knees, still keeping hold of his hat tightly. All was silent and still.

...Until there came a voice, unannounced- No footsteps preceded it- it just appeared:

"I don't understand how you can feel _that_ alone, considering there are two of us."

Snufkin was quick to look up, his heart leaping at the sudden interruption.

Stood by his side was a familiar figure- that of his sister, Little My. Her face was somehow both smug and welcoming, highlighted by the shadows and the orange glow of the fire. 

Snufkin released the breath he'd been holding. Whenever and wherever he seemed to travel- mountains, forests, day, night, summer, autumn- Little My would manage to never be too far away.

"Oh, it's you..."

"Well don't sound so disappointed." Little My insisted, the corners of her mouth curling into a signature grin.

"What are you doing here?" Snufkin sniffed, dragging his sleeves underneath his eyes hastily.

"I went for a walk." Little My said matter-of-factly. "What about you?"

"I guess I could say the same thing."

There was a moment of silence as Snufkin placed his hat back on his head, instead moving his hands to hold his harmonica. Little My gave him an understanding nod, switching to a tone much more tender and genuine than would normally be expected of her.

"Done any composing lately?" She asked. Snufkin shrugged, running his thumb over the engraving, feeling the contrast between the smooth and rough textures.

"I suppose a little.. I have this one song I've been working on. It's no spring tune, but it's not bad.."

"Can I hear it?"

Snufkin felt a dull pain in his chest.

"Not right now..." And any spark he'd regained seemed to disappear again. "I don't feel up to playing right now..."

Little My kicked the ground, watching a rock tumble over to Snufkin's feet.

"So, why are you upset?" she asked. Snufkin frowned.

"I'm not upset. I'm just tired." And he kicked the rock into the fire, as if to end the conversation there. But Little My wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Oh come on you, don't look so down." Little My jumped up onto the log, wrapping an arm around her brother's shoulders. "A little bird told me there's something of social gathering happening not too far away."

Snufkin blinked.

"A party?"

"Exactly." Little My hopped down, landing on the ground in front of him. "That's where I just came from. I bet they'd love it if you were there."

Snufkin shook his head.

"You can't just show up to a party you weren't invited to."

_"Well,"_ Little My dragged out her words. "You can be my plus one." They were both quiet for moment, thought clear on Snufkin's face, before Little My placed a hand on her chin. "Oh, but you'll have to scarper by Midnight."

"Huh?" Snufkin cocked his head. "Why?"

"Well, it's the first day of Winter tomorrow. And you wouldn't want to be trapped out here in the snow, would you?"

"I suppose not..."

Little My smirked.

"So? Are you coming then?"

Snufkin stared at the harmonica in his lap.

He gripped it tightly.

"Okay." He announced, forcing a smile onto his face. "Lead the way, little mymble-"

As he lifted his head, he saw Little My draining whatever stew was left from the pot. She let it fall back into place with a _clunk_, and licked her lips greedily.

"You make good stew."

Snufkin paused, trying to comprehend what he'd seen. He laughed.

"I'm just glad it didn't have to go to waste."

"There'll be more food at the party." My said. "Moominmamma made a lot." 

"Moomins..?" Snufkin asked curiously, placing his rolled up tent on his back.

"Yep." And Little My began sauntering off into the forest, Snufkin following close behind. "Come on, slowcoach. Or else it'll be Winter before we get there."

❃❃❃

"Mamma, _please," _ Moomintroll pleaded, batting his mother's hands away from his hair (gently, mind you.) "I look fine. We _all_ look fine."

Moominmamma tutted, her eyebrows furrowed in that concerned way only mothers can manage.

"I know, dear, I know. And you _do_ look very handsome, by the way." Moominmamma brought a hand to her face. "I just want to be absolutely sure we all look our best. We've been planning this party for so long." 

Moomintroll sighed.

"I'm not quite sure why.. We're all going to sleep after this, anyway. Who are we trying to impress?"

There came a fond squeal, to which Moomintroll lifted his gaze.

"Well, I must say_ I'm_ very impressed." The beaming figure of his friend Snorkmaiden sauntered over, her hair curled and body donned with jewellery just for the occasion. "You all look lovely."

"Thank you, Snorkmaiden.." Moomintroll replied softly, averting his gaze.

"There you are, son!" The hearty voice of Moomintroll's father broke through the chatter. "I knew putting in extra effort tonight would pay off."

Moominpappa waved his hat, giving Snorkmaiden a bow and prompting a girly giggle. Moomintroll huffed.

"You're treating this like it's some ball out of a Fairy Tale."

Sniff, another one of Moomintroll's friends, was quick to turn around at that statement.

"Ooh, I like Fairy Tales." He announced, his mouth full of food. "Is one of us going to get turned into a horse by a magical fairy?" 

"Oh, I hope it's not me.." Snorkmaiden whined, stroking her hair.

"A great stallion, eh? Would I suit that?" Moominpappa asked, striking a pose.

"I'm not sure, my love.."

"It would make for an interesting passage in my memoirs, that's for sure."

"Ohh, all of you!" Moomintroll groaned, catching the attention of each of them. "Tonight's not a Fairy Tale- it's just a party. And I really want to enjoy it with all of you, but... I can't stop thinking about how, in a couple of hours, it'll all be _over._ We'll go to sleep and we wont see each other for months."

At that, everyone frowned- Even Sniff.

"Oh, Moomintroll. It'll be alright." Snorkmaiden lamented, wrapping her hands around his arm. "Why don't you come dance with me, yeah? Take y'mind off it."

Moomintroll began to stammer, trying to muster up an excuse, when his mother tapped Snorkmaiden on the shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll dance with you later, dear. Right now I think he needs something to drink. He looks a little dehydrated."

"Ohhh. Yeah, sure. Hope you feel better, Moomintroll ma'sweet!" 

And Moominmamma led her son away, in the direction of the refreshments table.

"...Thank you.." Moomintroll mumbled.

"Not a problem, dear." She said, handing him a paper cup. "I know this is your favourite."

"Oh- yeah, the drink. My favourite."

I suppose what they say about mothers being tactful is true.

"You don't have to dance with her if you don't want to." said Moominmamma, pouring some lemonade for herself.

"I _will." _ Moomintroll insisted. "She's my friend.."

"Mm."

"..At least the party's small. It'd be less fun if there were too many people. Just the people we're close with, right?"

"That's right." The two of them were silent, before a thought came to Moominmamma's mind. "Speaking of small, have you seen Little My anywhere?"

"No.. I haven't seen her since the party started."

Moominmamma raised an eyebrow.

"What about you, dear?" She asked, turning to her husband, startling him in the middle of placing an hors d'oeuvre in his mouth. "Have you seen My tonight?"

"I don't believe I have. Not since earlier."

She sighed. That girl could be such trouble..

"I'm sure she'll turn up." Moomintroll insisted with a smile. "There's too much food here for her to miss out on."

❃❃❃

"Come on, it's not far now!" Little My exclaimed, pushing her way through the bushes and branches, Snufkin following cautiously behind her. She gasped. "Listen! Can't you hear it?"

Indeed, if Snufkin listened now, he could hear the distant beat of music playing and people chattering. Through the tangle of leaves and wood, he could see the shining lights of a party taking place on the grass.

"Yes, I can."

"Well come on! I'm _starving._ Moominmamma's a good cook. And you can meet all these new people. I found them myself. They're friendly, which I suppose is good."

But while she was talking, and they were drawing nearer and nearer to the source of the light and sounds, Snufkin stopped. Little My turned, puzzled.

"I... I don't think I can go." Snufkin uttered, shuffling his feet, gripping his harmonica so hard his knuckles were turning white.

_"What? _ But we're nearly there!"

"Look at me. What will they think when they see me? I don't _know_ them..."

Little My cocked her head. She smiled, skipping over to her brother and gripping his sleeve.

"And you won't unless you _come._ You're with _me,_ you'll be fine." And she pulled on his arm, until she could whisper right in his ear. _"Snufkin, you _**will** _go to the ball~!" _And she burst into a fit of laughter at her own joke. Snufkin shook her away, rolling his eyes- but.. he somehow felt better. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad..

He looked down at his tattered clothes- _far_ from elegant.

"It's- not an actual ball, is it?" he asked. He _knew_ it wasn't... but making sure never hurt.

They continued through the forest, and soon enough they broke out into a clearing.

Snufkin's eyes widened. This place... was beautiful.

A stream, a bridge, a cute little house on a hill... whoever lived here was _really _ lucky..

And just outside the house, on a perfect patch of grass, sectioned off by poles strung with fairy lights, was the party Little My had been talking about..

She glanced at him. He glanced at her. He took a deep breath... and they headed towards it.

_ **-** _

"No, Sniff, I_ don't_ think it should be illegal- because it's never going to happen. _No one _ is going to turn you into a horse." Moomintroll huffed, longing for the debate to be dropped.

"Yes, but, you don't_ know_ that. It should be illegal to prevent it happening."

"Better to be safe than sorry..." Snorkmaiden added, prompting the pain in Moomintroll's head to increase a notch.

-

"My, what are we going to do- just walk in?" Snufkin asked, tripping as he was dragged along by his sleeve.

"How else would we enter?" Little My grinned, and Snufkin winced as the lights and the chatter grew closer- until he was right in the midst of the party.

No one had noticed him- not yet. Little My had scampered off somewhere into the crowd, leaving him all alone. He stood there, biting his tongue and clenching his fists, lost in the bustle of unknown faces. Oh, the square of fairy lights felt like a cage..

He glanced around, tugged on the brim of his hat as if to hide his eyes, and edged his way over to the refreshments table. Shrinking away into his own shoulders, he looked over the vast array of food and drinks.

_'Wow.. Whoever Moominmamma is, she really _ **is** _ a good cook.'_

Moomintroll sighed, having finally found an opportunity to sneak away from Sniff and Snorkmaiden's debate. He loved his friends, he really did.. but something about tonight had put him in a bad mood. The party was no where near close to finishing. And he didn't think it could possibly get anymore bittersweet.

He slumped through the crowd, heading right for where he knew the drinks were.

He reached for the lemonade, ready to pour himself another- when something collided with his paw. He heard someone gasp, and from the corner of his eye, he saw them jolt away quickly. He thought it might've been one of his friends, or one of the nice Hemulens from down the way, and began to splutter out an apology.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I-"

"Oh, no- _I'm_ sorry, I should've-"

Moomintroll lifted his gaze. As did Snufkin..

And their eyes met.

_Oh.._

_He had such kind eyes..._

"Uh.. Um.." Snufkin's words game out a garbled mess as he took a step back.

"Hello-" Moomintroll offered warmly.

"Hi.."

"I... don't think we've met before.. Are you a friend of Sniff's?" Snufkin shook his head. "..Snorkmaiden?"

"Uh, Little My... She brought me here."

Moomintroll rolled his eyes in realisation.

"Ohh, so _that's_ where she disappeared to."

"Heh.. yeah.. I'm sorry for intruding.. If you'd like, I can go."

"_No-! _Uh, I mean.." Moomintroll cleared his throat, catching himself. "You don't have to."

Snufkin looked up. Whoever this Moomin was.. he was so _friendly._ He was smiling.. and his smile was infectious.

"Thank you.."

"Oh, here- Let me." And Moomintroll took the cup from Snufkin's hand, filling it before his own.

"Thanks.. Again.."

"So, what's your name?" Moomintroll asked.

"Oh, it's-"

** _"MOOMINTROLL!"_ **

Before Snufkin could finish, there came a shriek, as Little My launched herself through the crowd, latching onto Moomintroll's shoulders. Moomintroll yelped in shock.

"My, what are you _doing?" _He huffed, scrambling to wipe up whatever she'd made him spill. She began to grin, wide and mischievous.

"Oh, you just looked so calm. The temptation to annoy you was too strong."

Snufkin sighed, but he couldn't stop a chuckle escaping in his breath.

"That's a little mean, don't you think?"

"Ah, so I see you've met my little brother, then?" Little My leaned over and pulled Snufkin in by his neck (and in the process, forced him _way_ too close to the person he'd just met..)

"Wait, your_ little _ brother-?" Moomintroll asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"I'm the younger sibling, yes..." Snufkin confirmed, pulling on the brim of his hat in an attempt to conceal his face. 

"Yeah, I know. Weird right?" Little My's tone dripped of teasing sarcasm as she hopped off Moomintroll's shoulders. The pair stared in her direction as she began to waltz away. "Not as weird as what Snorkmaiden's done with her hair tonight, though. You two have fun, yeah? Don't get in too much trouble!"

_"She's_ the weird one.." Moomintroll muttered, prompting laugh from Snufkin's direction. He turned and gave an acknowledging smile, before gesturing for him to follow along. They made their way through the crowd, Moomintroll carrying both drinks, and Snufkin trailing along beside him, willing for his face to cool down.

"So, you're Moomintroll?" 

"Yeah, that's me. My parents are the one's who organised this party. They thought it'd be nice to get everyone together before we went to sleep for the Winter."

"You hibernate?" Snufkin asked, genuinely interested.

"Yeah. We Moomins do it every year." Moomitroll sat down on a bale of hay, gesturing for Snufkin to take a seat too. He handed him his drink with a puzzled look. "Didn't you know that?"

"No, I didn't.."

Moomintroll smiled.

"Well, you learn something new every day."

..Snufkin smiled back.

"It seems you're right."

"..So what about you? What brings you to Moominvalley?"

"Oh, I'm just..." Snufkin gripped a strap of his rucksack. "I'm just.. passing by."

"Hm.." all of a sudden, Moomintroll's eyes flashed. "Why.. Why don't you put that down? It must hurt your back carrying all that around.. and the party's not going to finish for a while."

"Oh- Alright-" and Snufkin swung his bag to his side, sliding it off his arm and placing it down against the hay bale.

"So you like camping then?"

"I should certainly hope so, considering I do it every day."

They stared at each other.. And they both started to laugh. The happiness surrounding them was indisputable. It was radiating from each of them.

"Oh, Moomintroll, who might this be?" There came a soft voice, and they looked up, greeted by two Moomins beaming with welcoming faces.

"Mamma, Pappa! This is-"

"Nice to meet you, stranger!" Moominpappa had Snufkin's hand enclosed in a shake before Moomintroll could finish his thought. "Are you one of Moomintroll's friends?"

"Well, I.. Yes, I am- Uh, sir.."

"Ha! And so well mannered!" He lowered his voice. "Little My could learn a thing or two from you."

"And you're as lovely as a Winter Orchid." Moominmamma chimed, placing a hand on her cheek.. The way the boy's blush seemed to powder his nose, and the way he smiled so delicately.. he was positively adorable. "Green really suits you, dear."

"Heheh.. Well.. Thank you."

"Oh, Moomintroll, there you are!"

"We've been looking for you everywhere!"

Snufkin watched, as through the crowd broke two figures, screeching to a halt next to Moomintroll's parents. Some kind of slender creature with brown fur and tall ears, and.. another Moomin? No... Perhaps she was a Snork?

This must be that Sniff and Snorkmaiden Moomintroll had mentioned..

"Oh, who's this, **my love**?" the girl asked, giving Snufkin an intrigued look.

Snufkin held his breath.

As he spoke, Moomintroll raised his voice, just for a moment, as if to bring attention away from the last part of her sentence..

"Snorkmaiden, Sniff, this is..-"

"I haven't seen_ you_ around 'ere before." Snorkmaiden bent down, placing her hands on her knees curiously.

"Are you new to Moominvalley then?" Sniff asked, peeking over Snorkmaiden's shoulder.

"Actually, I..." Snufkin shifted, bringing his hand from his pocket, resting it on his lap as he shrunk into his own shadow.

"Oh if you _are_ new, you _must_ come over some time and lend me your ear." Moominpappa announced heartily. "I need someone to critique the newest chapter of my memoirs!"

"I need someone to practice running backwards with!" Sniff exclaimed.

"And we can make flower crowns together! I know where to find the best ones!" Snorkmaiden squealed.

"I'd- love to-"

"Now now, all of you." Moominmamma said firmly. "Let's not crowd him too much. He and Moomintroll were having a nice conversation. Why don't we leave them to it?" All of them huffed- even Moominpappa. But they were quick to comply, being ushered away. And as Snorkmaiden turned, Snufkin swore he caught a wink. At the last moment, Moominmamma spun around, whispering to Snufkin delicately. "If you ever do find yourself in need of some light, dear, you can always come to us. It's just that little house on the hill."

-

Moomintroll released the breath he'd been holding in his chest.

"Sorry about that. They can be... loud."

Snufkin looked at him- his eyes were so sincere, and his apology even showed itself in his smile. If he were standing up, Snufkin would've stumbled- his legs had grown weak..

"It's okay.. Your friends are nice."

But before they could continue their conversation, there came a stir, as Sniff darted back towards them with a gasp, moving so fast he left a dust cloud in his wake.

**_"Wow,_ you've got a harmonica!"**

"Oh look at that, 'e has as well!" Snorkmaiden chimed.

Snufkin realised that he had left his harmonica in his lap, after gripping onto it when the conversation had gotten too loud. He paused. He laughed.

"Why yes, I do."

"That's amazing..." Moomintroll piped up. "How much can you play?"

"Oh, well- I play quite a lot, but I don't know if I'm any good. Recently I've been focusing on this song I composed, but-"

"You compose too??" Sniff was mesmerised, like a small child staring at a superhero.

"You simply must let us hear you!" Moominpappa exclaimed.

"Yes, we want to hear you play it!" Said Snorkmaiden.

And as he was waiting on his mind to formulate an answer, Snufkin glanced up through the crowd, and caught the gaze of Little My. She stood and she stared, a smirk on her face. And maybe some of the mischievous confidence rubbed off on him, because Snufkin stood up with a bounce, holding up his harmonica, a glint in his eyes.

"Okay, why not?"

Each of those around him whooped, excitable voices catching the attention of the other party-goers. Moominmamma gestured for Snufkin to follow her, Moomintroll close behind. They pushed through the crowd, right into the centre of the party. Moominpappa huffed as he pushed a small stack of hay into the clearing on the grass.

Snufkin held his breath.. but when he saw Moomintroll with his paw outstretched, he felt a new wave of reassurance wash over him. He took it, being helped up onto the stack of hay- and suddenly he could see over the entire crowd. He felt like a beacon, a mountain bleached by moonlight, a boat lost at sea. Everyone was staring.

For a moment, Snufkin held his harmonica to his chest. He looked down- at Moomintroll, his parents, Sniff, Snorkmaiden... He looked back up. From somewhere on the edges of the crowd, he saw a flash of red, unkempt hair, a pink bow, a sharp smirk.

Snufkin felt a smile appear on his face.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, raised his harmonica to his mouth, and..

He...

_'He's amazing...' _Moomintroll thought- _'And he's great at playing harmonica too..'_

Snufkin felt like he was in a fluffy pink cloud. His cheeks were so warm, and the melody glided through the cool night air like a bluebird.

Well, you wouldn't normally find a bluebird flying at night. And you wouldn't normally find someone like Snufkin in Moominvalley...

Oh, how_ beautiful_ unusual encounters can be.

Snufkin opened his eyes, swaying in time with his music, like a bard playing for a group of townsfolk.

He looked at the people he'd only just met.. and he felt such _joy._

**Is this what home feels like..?**

> Snufkin felt a dull pain in his chest..
> 
> _No.. Not right now._
> 
> He wasn't going to let anything ruin how happy he felt- certainly not his own thoughts.

He finished his song with a flourish, bringing his harmonica away from his mouth and taking a bow. Everyone cheered and clapped- you could hear Moominpappa whistling his praise over everyone.

And as Snufkin took his hand to hop down from the stack of hay, the stars in Moomintroll's eyes were enough to make his heart skip.

Could Snufkin be... getting attached..?

Oh no...

..No. _No._ He wasn't going to let that thought ruin the night.

And perhaps Snufkin had been thinking about it too hard, as he felt Moomintroll pat him on the shoulder gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

"Oh- Yes! I'm alright. Sorry.."

"That song was really amazing.. And that's one you wrote?"

"It is.."

"Woww... You're so talented! I don't think anyone could play like you.." Moomintroll exclaimed.

Snufkin blinked. He grinned, feigning being calm and collected.

"Thank you~" He tipped his hat and straightened his posture, looking in his peripheral for Moomintroll's reaction.

"Oh- yeah!" Moomintroll raised his hand to his chin, looking off in the opposite direction. He cleared his throat, deepening his voice. **"You're welcome~"**

Snufkin chuckled, letting his shoulders drop, and the rosy glow the two of them shared seemed to keep growing.

Their joy rivalled the glow of the fairy lights.

**By the all the stars in the sky... _he was wonderful._**

And the wonderful night kept going.

Moomintroll and Snufkin talked together, danced together, ate, drank, played silly party games, and laughed til their stomachs hurt.

And even though Moomintroll yawned several times, he wouldn't care if he never went to sleep. Just to stay here with him...

The angel in tattered green clothes. The stranger who took the bitterness out of a bittersweet night.

When they were together, seconds felt like they didn't exist, and hours fell away without notice.

"And then she chased me, _in a paint can!" _Moomintroll explained, gesturing wildly with his free hand.

"Yep, that sounds like Little My." Snufkin confirmed, being able to picture it so _easily._

"Oh- have you finished your drink?" Moomintroll asked, reaching for Snufkin's cup. "I'll go get us another."

"Oh, thank you!" Snufkin called after him, taking a moment to sit in silence with himself, the evening's events playing over in his mind. He smiled to himself..

"Are you sure you have time for that?" A voice piped up. Snufkin turned, to see Little My, stood behind the bale of hay with her arms crossed.

"Time..?" And no sooner had the word left his mouth, than a distant clock struck, clanging out through the dark night sky. He saw a stir from everyone at the party, as Moominmamma and Moominpappa gave each other knowing looks. Snufkin held his breath. He saw a Hemulen saunter past, looking at his wristwatch intently. Snufkin darted forwards, standing from the hay bale, his body tense and rigid. "Pardon me, what time is it?" 

"Uh..." The Hemulen drawled. "It's just gone Winter. Why?"

Snufkin gasped, the sharp intake hurting his chest and throat. As if on cue, a frigid gust of wind whipped past him, threatening to blow away his hat. Snufkin looked up, as snowflakes began to dot the night sky. He looked back down, brow furrowed- and saw Moomintroll making his way back through the crowd.

_'Go... **I have to go...'**_

Snufkin turned on his heels, grabbing his rucksack and slinging it onto his shoulders. He broke through the crowd, even if it meant pushing past people.

_"Hey!_ ..Huh?" Sniff exclaimed.

"Oi-! ..Hey... Where are you goin'..?" Snorkmaiden asked.

In his mind, he apologised... But his words wouldn't co-operate..

Moomintroll...

Moomintroll froze. It felt like something had shattered in his chest.

**_"W-Wait!"_ **He yelled, dropping the cups as he sprinted forwards, sending the contents flying into the air.

_"Whoa!"_ Moominpappa grimaced, catching the brunt of the splash. "Son, what on earth are you-" But his sentence trailed off as he realised who his son was running after. "Oh.. has that fellow got somewhere to be..?"

"I don't quite know, dear..." Moominmamma replied, handing her husband a towel, her face crumpled in concern. "I just hope Moomintroll catches up to him..."

-

Snufkin ran. He ran away from the party so fast he was starting to get out of breath. But he had to get out of there, before something made him want to stay even more..

Everything was too much... Even the leaves and the twigs under his feet and the rustle of the forest trees seemed too loud.

"Wait-!" Moomintroll exclaimed, huffing and puffing, as he ran faster than he ever had in his life. "Where are you going? I don't even know your name!"

Snufkin stopped. He turned, staring at Moomintroll with fearful eyes.

Everything was happening so fast... **'Snufkin'**... Everything was too much... **'Snufkin'**... He could barely get his mouth to line up with the words in his head..._** 'My name's Snufkin!'**_

But his name never made it out.

Snufkin winced, holding a hand to his head.

"I'm sorry, Moomintroll.. But I cant stay here. Not for a second longer." And he turned to run again- but Moomintroll held out his paw.

"Why? Don't you like it here?" He asked, the tone in his voice suggesting he was close to crying..

Snufkin bit his cheeks, feeling a lump in his throat and fire in the corners of his eyes.

"I... I _really_ like it here.. **That's part of the problem..."**

Moomintroll blinked.

"I don't understand.."

Snufkin stared into his eyes, seconds away from getting lost in them.. But then he squeezed his own eyes shut, balling up his fists, and running away into the tangle of forest branches.

And as he ran, there came a clear _"thud-**ink!" **_of something metal hitting the forest floor..

"Wait! Please..?" Moomintroll let his words fall away. He felt his body go weak, not even bothering to try and continue following him.. He was too slender and nimble, climbing through twisted branches and sprinting off down a path Moomintroll could never hope to follow him down. "I want to see you again..."

Moomintroll stood there, his shoulders rising and falling. He kept on looking down the forest path, as if he was waiting for the angel in green to come back...

"Moomintroll!" There came a shout from behind him, as Snorkmaiden hurried over to him, already out of breath herself. Moomintroll didn't turn to look at her, instead occupied with something on the ground in front of him. He leaned to pick it up, holding it like it was a precious treasure. "Oh, Moomintroll, there you are! You 'ad me worried!" Snorkmaiden noticed he wasn't replying, and huffed a little, trying to encourage him. "Bit funny of 'im to run off like that, innit? I wonder why he had to leave so suddenly?"

"..This is his.." Moomintroll uttered.

"..What?"

The object that had fallen to the ground... It was his harmonica..

The harmonica that had been played so wonderfully.. No one could play like **him..**

"I'm not going to stop searching until I see him again." Moomintroll announced.

"Oh.." Snorkmaiden rested a hand on his shoulder. "But we've gotta go to sleep, darlin'.."

And as snowflakes fell around them, Moomintroll gripped the harmonica tightly, making a silent promise to himself.

** _Then he'd dream about him until he woke up in the Spring._ **

> [❃](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIDn6k8z_1I)

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda took inspiration from 2 songs for this fic (('I'm Far Away' and 'Something To Believe In.'))
> 
> There are quite a few themes/lyrics from them in this fic o(^▽^)o  
I hope you notice(d) them!
> 
> ....Would y'all want a continuation/prologue/anything else to do with this AU? (*･▽･*)


End file.
